


What You Do For Family

by HaiHai47



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Eli loves being called baby, Hurt Eli/Hawk, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Demetri, Soft Eli/Hawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiHai47/pseuds/HaiHai47
Summary: Hawk didn't break Demetri's are in 3x05 and instead leaves Cobra Kai and joins Miyagi-Do. Hawk and Demetri begin dating sometime after and Demetri becomes very protective of his Eli.So what happens when Eli and attacked by some Cobras and ends up with a black eye. Will he be able to hide it from Demetri or will the truth come out?
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	What You Do For Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with the idea of Demetri being super protective of Eli and calling him all these pet names and Eli being super soft. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy <3

Eli had a black eye and he was freaking out. 

He needed a way to hide this and he needed a way to hid it quick. 

Or else Demetri was going to be pissed. 

After refusing to break Demetri's arm at the laser tag venue he finally realized he had become the type of person he had never wanted to be. 

So he started training at Miyagi-Do and eventually rebuilt and mended all the bridges he had burned and broken becoming part of the family there. As time went on however Demetri and Eli got closer and after both realizing they had feelings for each other confessed and began to date. As they dated Eli learned that Demetri was very protective over him and it surprised him. Out of the two of them, he thought he'd be the more protective and possessive one but he was completely wrong. 

So with that being said he needed a way to cover this blackeye fast. Cause if Demetri saw he even had a scratch on him he was going to flip out. 

Last night he had stayed behind at the dojo for some extra meditation time and by the time he began his walk home, it was dark out. So he didn't even notice when Kreese's Cobras made their way out of the surrounding trees until he felt pain in the back of his head and his face was scraping the pavement. He didn't even stand a chance as there were six of them and only one of him and even though he got a few good licks him he still got beat to the bloody pulp. He went to bed that night in extreme pain and dreaded waking up the next morning. 

Really it should have been no surprise to him when he saw the bruises littering his skin when he found it hard to even get out of bed this morning but it still made his eyes widen to see how bad he looked. 

He knew he could cover the bruises with layers so they didn't worry him that much but he did begin to panic when he got a good look at his face where he saw the black eye. 

He needed a way to hid this because he knew that if his boyfriend saw the black eye he would find the other bruises he had hidden under his clothes and he didn't want that. 

Running out of time and only having a couple of minutes before he needed to leave for school he came up with a plan. He put on a baseball cap and let his fluffy purple hair fall over his eyes (as he no longer styled it in a mohawk) before throwing on some sunglasses and making his way out the door. On his walk to school, he decided that he would avoid Demetri as much as he could that day as to not give anything away and he would have to hold back his winces of pain both so nobody found out and so he didn't give the Cobras any satisfaction of seeing him in pain. 

Snapping himself out of his thoughts when he saw the school come into sight he quickly glanced around to make sure nobody noticed him before making his way through security and entering the building. Heading straight for his locker he entered his combination and began pulling out the book he needed before stuffing his book bag into the locker. Glancing around once more he shut his locker and turned to make his way to his first-period class when he crashed into someone and felt hands wrap themselves around his waist to steady him. 

Demetri. 

Holding back his wince of pain Eli straightened himself up and took a deep breath and keeping his head down. 

Just as he was about to stutter out an excuse to leave Demetri spoke. 

"Hey, baby." 

Eli couldn't help it as his cheeks began to turn red. He loved it when Demetri called him that even though he would never admit it. Shyly glancing up Eli met his boyfriend's gaze for the first time before quickly turning his eyes back to the floor muttering out a small "Hi."

He saw Demetri frown out of the corner of his eye before he felt Demetri's arms wind around his waist settling on the small of his back before he was pulled into a hard chest making him let out a small gasp. 

"Everything okay babe?" Demetri asked softly putting his finger under Eli's chin to tilt his head up. 

Before Eli could think of a lie the warning bell rang giving him the perfect excuse to squeeze himself out of his boyfriends' arms and book it down the hallway before he could grab him again.

Ignoring the calls of his name behind him he made it to the door of his classroom glancing back once only to meet a dark gaze that froze him in place. 

Crap. Demetris's gaze was getting darker every second and he knew it was because his boyfriend never liked it when he ignored him. Froze and not knowing what to do he could only watch as Demetri made his way towards him coming closer to closing the gap between them. Before Eli could panic thinking he was about to found out for trying to lie to his boyfriend someone yanked his arm and he snapped his head to the right to find his teacher had yanked him into his class before shutting the door. 

Sighing in relief Eli quickly took a seat next to Miguel exchanging a quick fist bump before glancing once more to the door. There just through the glass window, he saw Demetris gaze on him. Eyes promising that he would not get away with the stunt he just pulled before Eli whipped his head around towards the board and pretended to listen to the lesson happening in front of him. 

He was able to avoid Demetri all the way up until lunch. He was standing with Miguel and Sam as the three talked by the lockers when he felt someone breathing by his ear. Flinching he tried to spin around only to be stopped before he could even start and found himself yanked back into a solid chest as arms made their way around his waist tightening their grip when he tried to move. 

Knowing he was trapped Eli froze just waiting to see what happened. Putting his lips near Eli's ear Demetri softly growled out.

"You know I hate when I'm ignored, baby. You know better than to run away from me when I'm speaking to you." before he felt him bite down on his ear. Stuttering out a sorry in response Eli soon found himself being turned around but not released so that he faced his boyfriend. 

And then it happened. 

Before he could even stop him Demetri was ripping off his sunglasses and tearing his cap off his head exposing his face. Shit. 

A low growl erupted from deep in Demetri's throat and suddenly there was a hand on his chin tilting his head up until his gaze met Demetri's furious gaze. 

"What the fuck happened," Demetri growled as the hand on his hip tightened and he let out a wince he was unable to hide. Fuck.

Demetri stiffened and before Eli could stop him his shirt was lifted up and his boyfriend had a full view of black and purple bruises that littered his torso. Trying to come up with something to say as he watched Demetris gaze darken farther than he thought was even possible he could only get out "Dem-" before he was cut off by a loud

"Who the fuck did this to you!"

Finally regaining his speech Eli said, "Dem it's nothing really." 

"Nothing. Are you kidding me right now? You're in bruises that shouldn't even be near your damn body. Tell me who fucking did this so I can kill them for touching what's mine!" Demetri growled out. 

This is when Eli began to panic. You see as much as Eli hated Cobra Kai nobody should ever face Demetris rath when it came to a hurt Eli. Not knowing what to say Eli looked for a way out and found that Demetri had let one of his arms drop during his rant and taking a chance Eli yanked himself free of the hold and sprinted down the hallway. 

He heard the shouts of "Eli, get back here." and "Don't run away from me baby." but he ignored them pushing his way out of the front doors and sprinting all the way to his house slamming the door behind him as he entered before locking it tight. 

While he was trying to catch his break a pounding began on the front door and he knew that Demetri had followed him. 

"Go away Dem," Eli spoke through the door. 

All he got back was a "No fucking way darling. We are going to talk about this so open the damn door!" 

"Nope." Eli simply said before he heard another growl and Demetri say again "Baby I need to know who hurt you."

All he got back was another, "Nope," from Eli. 

There was more pounding that followed but Eli barely heard it as he came down from his adrenaline rush and all the pain came rushing back making him dizzy. Unable to stand on his two feet any long he fell to the ground with a loud thud and the last thing he heard before the darkness took him was and panicked,

"Eli! Are you alright?"

When Eli cracked his eyes open later that day as he regained consciousness the first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed. Groaning he sat up and just as his foot was about to touch the ground he heard, 

"Sit the fuck down."

Freezing Eli's head snapped up to find Demetri sitting in the chair in the corner of the room arms crossed and eyes boring straight through Eli. 

When Eli didn't make a move to lay back down Demetri slowly rose from the chair and stalked over before literally picking Eli up and laying him down in the middle of his bed. 

Eli opens his mouth to speak say "Dem I'm okay."

His mouth snapped shut when he saw the look his boyfriend was giving him. Demetri sighed before sitting down on the bed and before Eli knew it he was in Demetri's lap straddling him. 

Softly Demetri said, "Baby I need you to tell me who did this to you."

"No," Eli said. 

"Darling, I'm going to find out anyway and the longer I wait the more pissed off I become," Demetri said and he looked sternly at Eli. 

Knowing it was inevitable Eli sighed and said, "You have to promise you won't kill anyone."

Huffing out a frustrated breath Demetri grudgingly nodded. 

So Eli told him. Everything. The more he talked the more pissed off Demetri became. But it did take a weight off of Eli's shoulders to finally have told someone. 

After Eli finished speaking Demetri just pulled him closed laid them both down on Eli's bed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Eli's neck. Kissing it softly Demetri said, "Don't worry baby, I got you." 

That's when Eli broke and all the tears came flowing out. All the stress and pain he'd been feeling for the past two days all crashed over him as he cried in Demetri's arms. Demetri just held him closely kissing the crown of his head from time to time. 

Once Eli was done he felt exhaustion hit him hard and before he knew it his eyes were starting to droop. Before he fell asleep though he whispered,

"Thank you, Dem. Love you." and just before he drifted off he felt Demetri pull him closer and say, "Love you to baby."

That next day Eli walked into school hand and hand with Demetri and as they were talking to Sam and Miguel he saw all the Cobras bruised and bloodied. Glancing up at Demetri to see him smirking he asked, "You did that?" 

Demetri just replied simply with, "I had some help." nodding his head at Sam and Miguel who were both smiling at him. 

Eli couldn't even come up with words so he quietly said, "Thank you."

Demetri squeezed his hand and laid a kiss on his forehead before saying,

"Were family. We protect each other." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I know it probably not realistic that Miyagi-do would go after Cobra Kai but just for the sake of this story, let's pretend they would. ;)
> 
> I do not own any of the rights to Cobra Kai/Karate Kid.


End file.
